


The Hearts for Mamma

by mazza_18



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazza_18/pseuds/mazza_18
Summary: A Mothers-day Fic, even though its not Mothers-day here in the UK, I thought id use this special day to write my first Xfiles Fan Fic.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 20





	The Hearts for Mamma

AN: My first X files FF, Just something cute, please leave a comment below good or bad I welcome them all Its been years since I wrote FF so I’m a bit rusty, and it’s not been proof read so I do apologize, I used Mamma as it more American to try make it authentic. 

A lie in on a Sunday morning in the Muder/Scully household was very rare these days, since the arrival of their little miracle Lilly- Kate 18 months previous. So when Scully opened her eyes and squinted at the bedside clock she was shocked to see it read 9am, she sat up and quickly looked around for Mulder confused as to why it was so quiet and found his half of the bed empty, instead she found a love heart post it note, recognising the familiar Mulder scribble, she smiled and picked it up.  
“Happy Mother’s Day mamma, as you can see daddy is not beside you instead he is with me and we are waiting for you to join us for a special mothers-day breakfast, all you need to do is follow the hearts, love Lilo”  
Lilo was the nickname both Mulder and she had given Lilly as a tiny baby, intrigued Scully climbed out of bed slipped on her slippers and housecoat and headed towards the bedroom door, opening the door she saw a love heart shaped helium balloon in the hall way it had the letters “NO 1 Mamma” written on it, taking hold of the balloon she headed towards the stairs and found a love heart shaped picture frame with a picture of her and Lilly on the day she was born, Lilly was laying on her chest with her face looking towards Scully their eyes studying each other as it communicating a secret language, she had never seen the picture before and had no recollection of Mulder taking it. Lifting the picture she walked slowly down the stairs and listened for any sounds of the two loves of her life, yet she heard nothing, wondering wither they were actually in the house at all as Lilly took after her father and could be heard before she was seen.  
A quick search of the living room and study confirmed Scully’s suspicion that they were in fact not in the house. Placing the balloon and the picture on the coffee table she headed for the kitchen and found the backdoor open with a hand painted picture attached, it was a love heart shape made with Lilly’s tiny hands and feet which had been painted pink.  
Stepping out onto the back porch the sun was shining down and the warmth enveloped Scully immediately, she sighed contentedly and gazed across the vast space in front of her in amongst the green backdrop of the grass and wooded area she spotted to figures waving.  
“Looks Like Mamma has found us” whispered Mulder and he held Lilly’s back against his chest with one arm under her cubby legs and the other placed across her chest, she squealed in delight as caught sight of Scully walking towards them, “Mamma” she kicked her legs happily and waved her arms, Mulder set her down on the ground and held her hand as she stood unsteady on her feet, dressed in a yellow romper suit that had pink love hearts on it and baby pink shoes on her tiny feet she gazed up at Mulder who smiled and offered her encouragement “Go get her”.

Turning towards Scully who was only a few feet away she determinedly took her first unaided steps and with the face of concentration that Mulder said she had inherited from Scully.  
“Oh you clever girl, look at you” Scully cooed she swept Lilly into her arms and smothering her face with lots of kisses. “And what is all this” she asked as she stepped towards Mulder and saw the picnic blanket with various breakfast items a flask of coffee and even more gifts and a card.  
“Lilo and I wanted to do surprise you with something for mothers- day” he leaned in and kissed her lips softly and kissed Lilly on the head.  
Scully smiled and kissed him back, “This is the best surprise ever thank you my loves” she sat down on the blanket and placed Lilly on her lap while Mulder dished out breakfast, he smiled as Lilly helped Scully open her card and gifts which contained a locket with a picture of the three of them, a bubble bath set and another painted picture courtesy of Lilly.  
“So I really need to up my father’s day game gift” grinned Scully as she took a bite of her strawberry and offered some to Lilly , Mulder smiled as Lilly clapped her hands and shouted “Mmmm” repeatedly.  
“You really don’t as everything I could ever want for father’s day is right here” 

I don’t own any of the characters I just came up with this story. Thanks for reading if you want me to do more then let me know xx


End file.
